Something At Bobbys
by Perhaps a Second Chance
Summary: Something had wound itself tightly around Sam's feet, and wasn't allowing him to move. "DE-!" It covered his mouth. He lashed out with his knife, not seeing what he was hitting, or if he had hit anything at all, but in a matter of seconds the thing had taken control of his entire body. He tried to struggle and break free, but Sam couldn't move, the thing had taken conrtol


**Hello Everyone! First of all THANK-YOU for clicking on this fan fic, it means that my summary's aren't that half bad. YAY!  
Ok, so this story is just randomly set, no particular season or episode or anything…ok so OBVIOUSLY the seasons AFTER we meet the angels and Crowley and all that Jazz. I'll probably get something wrong with the story, but it's basically just a Sam and Dean hunting monsters and killing things (the family business) like in the first season…..except with, you know, angels and Crowley….but anyway, I hope you and enjoy and feel free to leave a comment **

The Impala cruised down the dark moonlit highway, the lights from other cars and vehicles coming and going. Sam was asleep in the front passenger seat, his long brown hair flopping in front of his face and his arms folded. Dean was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in time to the ACDC song blasting out of his headphones. There hadn't been any calls from Bobby all even any reports from police about anything weird going on for a while, and so the boys decided that they would go and hang with Bobby for a couple days, or until any demonic activity came onto the radar.  
It was about 3:00am when the Impala pulled into Bobby's old car junkyard. Dean took out is headphones, stuffing them in the pocket of his leather jacket, and leant over to wake Sam,

"Sammy" Dean said, gently poking him "Hey Sam"

"…yeah, what…?" Sam half opened his eyes looking around at what had woken him

"Sam, we're here, come on. Get your ass out of the car"

Sam rubbed his face with his hands, attempting to wake himself up, "We're here already?" he asked, more as a rhetorical question

They both opened their doors, with a creak and clunk as they shut them again, the white crescent moon reflecting off the shiny black hood of the Impala. The two boys walked onto Bobbys front porch, guided by the moonlight, and knocked on the door before entering. They found Bobby at his desk looking through his massive collection of books.

"Hey Bobby" Dean said

"Take it there's not a lot of movement in the way of demons or rouge angels then?" Bobby asked, looking up at them from his stack of books

"Nice to see you too" Sam laughed

Bobby cracked a smile and walked over to where the boys were, pulling them into a bear hug. "How ya idjits been?"

Half an hour later they were all seated at Bobby table, full beers in hand, and empty ones on the floor. The boys talked about their hunts, and bobby talked about his, catching up and laughing.

"Another beer?" Bobby asked, draining his 2nd

"Yeah, would love one" Dean replied

"I'll pass," Sam said, stretching out his long arms, "I might just hit the hay if that's alright with you guys"

"Yeah, sure thing Sam, but there's something wrong with the flooring upstairs, like me it's getting old, won't stop creaking, so just be careful where you step" Bobby said

"Thanks" Sam said, nodding his head

"Eh, well, it's nice having you boys back. And you deserve to have a vacation now and then, well, as much of a 'vacation' a hunter could get, so make yourself at home."

Sam nodded thankfully in Bobbys direction, and turned, walking out of the kitchen

"So, how's life been with you Dean? Any angel activity?" Asked Bobby innocently

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean growled, turning a shade of pink

Sam shook his head, laughing silently to himself; he was not going to hang around for this conversation. Sam walked up the stairs and into one of the spare bedrooms, and, like Bobby had said, they creaked and groaned under his footing.

* * *

Sam was just drifting back to sleep when he heard the floorboards creaking. He instinctively grabbed his knife and lay dead still, listening. He could still hear Bobby and Dean talking downstairs, so it wasn't them. He stood up and silently walked over to the door. He heard the creaking floorboards more clearly, the sound getting closer and closer. Sam opened the door a fraction and looked out into the hallway. The creaking stopped. He carefully stepped out into the hallway, knife firmly clutched in his hand.

"Dean? Is that you?" he whispered

Sam waited by the doorway, listening, but he could hear the sounds of Bobby and Dean talking downstairs. He sidestepped, back to the wall, along the hallway towards the stairs, every step he made creaked. He had made two steps and stopped. There was a third loud and slow creak, right next to him. He whipped his head around to look, but there was nothing there. That's when he felt it; something had wound itself tightly around Sam's feet, and wasn't allowing him to move. His eyes went wide with shock and confusion.

"DE-!"

Something else covered his mouth. He lashed out with his knife, not seeing what he was hitting, or if he had hit anything at all, but in a matter of seconds the thing had taken control of his entire body. He tried to struggle and break free, but Sam couldn't move, the thing had wound itself all around him, but he couldn't see what. It just kept getting tighter and tighter. And then, he blacked out.

* * *

~The Next Morning~

"Sammy! Yo, Sam!"

Dean was walking up the stairs to wake up Sam. It was 3:00pm and usually Sam was awake by now. Dean opened the door to find Sam sleeping peacefully on his bed, still fully dressed, minus the shoes. He starts poking Sam to try to get him to wake up.

"Sam, you lazy shit, get up. Bobby wants to show us something downstairs. You've slept in more than I usually do. You must've been pretty tired"

Sam rolls over in bed a groans. "Go away, I'm sleeping"

"Sam, you've been sleeping for nearly 10 hours including the car ride, that like TRIPLE the amount you usually get. So don't go telling me that you're STILL tired" Dean joked

"Ok, ok, I'm up" Sam sighed, "What is it Bobby wants to show us?"

"Well get your lazy but down there sleeping beauty and find out"

Dean walked out the bedroom door, followed closely by Sam. Then went down and down again into the basement.

"I finally managed to get the zombie to rise" Dean joked

"Ok Dean, I get it, jeez!"

Dean and Bobby exchange looks

"Ok, ok, calm down Sammy. It was a joke"

"Anyways, if you two idjits would shut-up I'll tell show ya the thing I was talking about"

Bobby opens the safe house and steps inside followed by Sam and Dean. Everything looks the same as it usually would, except that there's a giant book in the middle of the room. Bobby walks over to the book. It's a red dusty old book, without a title. It's opened to a page all about some sort of animal spirit thing.

"Is this it?" Sam asked, not impressed

"Hold on, have a little patience would you?" Bobby replied "God Sam, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?"

Dean went to go have a closer inspection of the book. "So, why is the book down here and not with your others?"

"It was until this morning. See, I woke up this morning and I went down to start making Sam a coffee, cause he USUALLY (looks at Sam) is awake by then. So as I'm passing the study to find that all my books have fallen off my desk except one." Bobby points to the red book "I figured they had all toppled off and this one was in the middle and was lucky, mind you I was still half asleep when this was happening. Anyways, so I go up to it and open it up and it flicks to this page all about spirits and ghosts. I try to turn the pages to another one, but it won't let me, see I can flick the pages, but then it will always land back to this particular one. I figured some hoodoo shit was going on so brang it down here and locked it in for the morning, and I only just remembered it once Dean was telling me that I should really get my space cleaned up."

"So, let me get this right," Dean started "This book, about whatever, landed on your desk, knocking all the other books off, and then it's opened to a particular page, and won't go to any other?"

"That pretty much sums it up. You boys got any ideas?"

"Sammy? What do you think?" Dean asked "You're the book nerd"

"I don't know! What you expect me to know everything?" Sam snapped back

"Ok, Sammy, how about we go back upstairs? Get you something to eat?" Dean asked "a cup o' coffee?"

"Sure, whatever" Sam replied

Dean, Sam and Bobby walked out of the safe house and back up the stairs into the kitchen. Dean headed over to start making Sam a coffee

"What kind of coffee do you want this morning Sam?" Dean asked

"I'm going to have a beer" he replied

Sam headed over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. Bobby and Dean gave each other worried looks

"Hey Sam," Bobby said "Are you feeling alright? You've been acting kinda strange this morning"

"I am FINE ok?! There's nothing wrong with me!"

Bobby went over to talk with Dean

"I'm not convinced that he's 100%, wanna call in ya angel to see if he can spot anything?" Bobby asked Dean

They both looked at him, he glared back. "What?"

"Yeah I think I'm going to have to" Dean said, talking to Bobby again. Dean clasped his hands together and closed his eyes "Cas, I know you're probably busy right now, but-"

Dean was cut off by the sound of feathers rustling. Her turned around and came face to face inches from Castiel.

"You called?" asked Castiel


End file.
